custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stelvak
Stelvak is the current leader of the Toa Tripax, assigned that position after his team suffered an irreversible tragedy. Biography Early Days As with most Toa, Stelvak and his team were originally Matoran who were given Toa Stones and transformed into beings of greater elemental energy. Though not much was known about this time period, it's known that Stelvak was a member of the Toa Tripax since their beginning. Tragedy of the Toa Tripax Though he and the others rarely speak of it, an unknown tragedy befell the Toa Tripax. Three members were mutated and two were killed. Because of the immense trauma, most of their personalities were altered as well. Stelvak, having been a Toa of Air, was originally frivolous and feisty. Afterwards, he became a much quieter, more introverted individual. However, that also brought on a certain level-headedness that he had lacked before, which gave him the qualities of a leader. Straitus Nui Despite the tragedy endured, the surviving Toa Tripax regrouped and continued on their lives as Toa, travelling throughout different islands and generally trying to keep the peace with Stelvak as their new leader. On a particular journey to Metru Nui, the four Toa were ambushed by Makuta Skrage, and old enemy of theirs who had assembled a team specifically to take down the Toa Tripax. A Matoran by the name of Nucriz became caught up in the battle, and ended up siding with the Toa. Despite their attempts to land safely on the island city, the efforts of Skrage's team were too great, and they were forced to flee. Skrage's team gave chase, and both sides ended up shipwrecked on the mysterious island known as Straitus Nui. Characteristics Preceding the tragedy of the Toa Tripax, Stelvak was similar to any other Toa of Air: reckless and light-headed, but possessing a strong will and great courage. Afterwards, the trauma inflicted upon him left Stelvak with a noticeably more introverted personality. He dropped the treespeak slang that Toa of Air normally adopt, and created what many of his teammates considered to be an emotional wall; something built in his mind in order to keep himself from going through that much pain again. Despite being much more reserved and quiet, he also became more thoughtful, stopping to watch and observe in situations where most other Toa of Air would simply dive into battle. It was this quality that caused the other Toa Tripax to elect him as their new leader. Equipment and Abilities Stelvak has near-perfect control over his elemental powers of air, something that his mutation did not affect in the slightest. As a Toa, he wielded the Hurricane Staff, which could be used to channel his elemental powers. He also wore the Kanohi Kualsi, the mask of quick travel, allowing him to teleport to any visible location. On occasion, he would wear a jetpack with fixed wings, allowing for some limited soaring. Both his mask and weapons were lost during his mutation, though the wingpack he had evolved into a pair of actual wings, something that granted him more advanced flight. Trivia *Stelvak's mutated form was my very first MOC, having been created in 2004 from spare parts in the "Ultimate Dume" Bionicle set. It's for that reason that I chose him to be my self-MOC. *In his original form, Stelvak was unusually tall for a Toa, something his teammates like to remind him of.